The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly or fitting for a drawer, and including one drawer-side pull-out rail and one furniture wall or carcass-side support rail to be employed on either side of the drawer, and preferably in each case one middle rail disposed between the pull-out rail and the support rail. The support rail is supported with the aid of coupling members on a support bracket or brackets which in turn is mounted on a respective furniture or carcass side panel. Rear ends of the support brackets have hooks under which the support rails are insertable. The support rails are held in an inserted position by locking levers that are pivotably supported on the support rails and that abut against detect edges of the support brackets.
Generally it is standard practice, when manufacturing an article of furniture, to fasten the support rails of the pull-out guide fittings to furniture carcass side panels and to fasten the pull-out rails to the drawer. In many cases, however, it is desirable for the rails of the pull-out guide fitting to be incapable of being separated while in use, so that it is impossible to separate the rails for assembly. Furthermore, it is desirable for the furniture parts, in particular the side panels, to be easy to stack and package. A precondition for this is that there are no projecting, or only slightly projecting, parts assembled on the side panels of the article of furniture.
AT-PS 379 497 discloses a pull-out guide fitting for a drawer in which the support rail is fastened on a support bracket which is fastened to the side panel of the article of furniture. As a result, the entire pull-out guide fitting on each side of the drawer, including pull-out rail, running carriage and support rail, may be assembled on the drawer and is attached or anchored, on insertion of the drawer into the carcass of the article of furniture, on the respective support bracket. A drawback of such known pull-out guide fitting is that inexact manufacture may lead to excessive play between the support rails and the support brackets, which may affect the fit and smooth running or movement of the drawer. Furthermore, there are no means which prevent the drawer from being lifted off from the support brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,914 discloses a pull-out guide fitting, in which the pull-out rails are anchored on respective support brackets of the drawer. Longitudinal displacement of the pull-out rails is prevented by locking levers. The complete pull-out guide fitting cannot however be preassembled on the drawer prior to assembly of the article of furniture.